Things I am not allowed to do at Hogwarts
by AsSweetAsYouAre
Summary: Narcissus Adate is a muggle born witch who happens to befriend a certain pair of red-haired twins. The twins happen to know about this list. with great list comes great dares. pls read and review. virtual cookies for my first reviewer!
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey. It's me. AsSweetAsYouAre. I jus' wanna say that I want reviews. Coz my other story didn't get ANY! So pls review **_**please!**_

Narcissus

Chapter 1 Making Friends

I walked down the station looking for some indication of where platform 9 ¾ was. The station platform I was currently on smelled like garbage, cats and cigarettes, the stones were a speckled grey. It was full of people, 6 of which had flame-red hair. "It is packed with muggles! Now, how many…" The woman seemed somewhat comforting.

'_It wouldn't hurt to follow her'_

She led the others –her husband and children is my guess - to a wall "Quickly, Charlie, through you go" the oldest child -he looked about 15- stepped through the barrier

'_Wait what?' _

"Come on now, you next Percy" The second – about 13 – went through "You go next Arthur" The man next to her went through "You next Fred"

"Honestly, can't you tell I'm George? And you call yourself our mother" said one of the two remaining boys

"Oh sorry George you go next"

"I'm just joking I am Fred" He replied and ran through, closely followed by the other boy.

"Excuse me?" I asked shyly "But umm how do you get to platform 9 ¾?"

"Come through with me dear! It's easy!" she said, almost pitying. I let her hold my hand, the one that wasn't holding my case, and followed her through the wall. I felt myself tense up as we passed through but the lady only held my hand tighter. "We're here." I opened my eyes, I hadn't noticed closing them. "Where are your parents?"

"Australia. I only came to Australia to go to Hogwarts"

"Oh my! And what is your name?"

"Narcissus."

"Well Narcissus, I have two boys about your age and they will be sure to sit with you on the train."

"I'd like that"

"FRED! GEORGE!" she bellowed and two twin boys appeared "This is Narcissus. She's new this year as well, she is from Australia and probably a little nervous so be nice" she said with extreme emphasis on the last bit.

"Mum we're always nice-

-Especially to girls-

-So don't stress" The said in turn. The lady then hmphed and walked away hurriedly

"So, your name's Narcissus?" queried one

"Yeah. What's yours?"

"Fred-

-And George" as we had been talking we had walked towards the train

"Do we get on?" I asked

"Nope. We stay here for eternity."

"But in Melbourne you need a ticket to board a train."(1)

"Well, you do in London as well-

-But this train is special-

-It's magical-

-Its name is The Hogwarts Express-

-It takes us to Hogwarts." So we stepped onto the train and started to look for somewhere to sit. The sides were lined with doors that opened to compartments, all of with were full but as we neared the end we found one that only had one boy in it, he had tanned skin and dark hair. "Excuse me but do you mind if we sit here? Everywhere else is full." I half-asked-half-begged. He looked up at us and gestured that it was okay. "My name's Lee" he said as we walked in. "Mine's Narcissus."

"Weird name"

"I like it. It means 'Stay as Sweet as You Are' and is a really pretty flower. This is Fred and George by the way."

"Pleasure" He said and sounded like he meant it. I swung my case up onto the rack and sat down, the twins followed, one of them said "Hey, so you're from Australia?"

"Yep"

"What's it like there?"

"Warm. England is freezing" **(Or so I think. I have never been to England)**

"Do you have any pets?" Lee started asking questions as well.

"Yeah, I have a dog named Jack" **(and he is totally adorable!)**

"Have you ever wrestled a crocodile?"

I snorted "No. I can't wrestle to save myself."

"Have you ever-

"What is this, 20 questions?" I snapped now slightly annoyed

"Yes" They all replied in unison

"Alright, my turn. Twins, what's your last name?"

"Weasley"

"Lee, yours?

"Jordan"

"Mine's Agate" **(A lucky, protective gemstone.)**

"Well Narcissus Agate, it is a pleasure to be your friend." Said Lee with a grand bow. I laughed at that.

"Hey have you two ever heard of 'the list'?" said George

"Nope" I replied

"It's this list of things not to do at Hogwarts."

"We're going to do all of them aren't we?" said Lee, not that innocently

"You bet" said the twins in unison. By this point I too was sporting an evil grin.

"What does the list say?" I whispered, quite excited, I normally didn't get into a lot of trouble.

"Well, it goes like this…"

**Yep the list will be in the next chapter. Remember to click the little link that says review. Please. No chapter 2 till I get at least 1 review.**

**Kay cya bye.**


	2. The List

Narcissus

Chapter 2

The List

Soz for the shortness.

Virtual cookies to **Forge**. Thanks for raising my ego

**Anne.m **your wish is granted

**UltimateLoveStorys **is too kind

Things I may never do at Hogwarts

I may not start 'boo'ing every time someone is sorted into Slytherin during the sorting

I may not eat till I am sick

I may not belch during Dumbledore's start of year speech

I may not tell Percy what I think of his Pompous attitude

I may not say 'Damn' when I find out who my roommates are

I may not call Myrtle ugly

I may not steal from Prefects

I may not refer to showering as 'melting'

I may not drop a dungbomb in Filch's office

I may not steal from Filch

I may not send Snape shampoo

I may not refer to Dumbledore as 'The Wizard of Oz"

I may not call Snape 'Emo Kid' to his face

I may not swear in front of McGonagall

I may not yell 'BURN' whenever Snape takes points from Gryffindor

I may not climb the Whomping Willow

I may not call McGonagall 'Pussy' … to her face

I may not place Muggle books in the non-fiction section of the library

I may not brag about failing my exams… especially if I did fail

I may not hide when it is time to get on the train home

Again sorry for not being longer. The next chapter will come soon hopefully.

Pls read my other story**! Harry or Wonderland**

With love to all who leave reviews or have already

AsSweetAsYouAre


	3. Dare 1

**HEY GUYS! IT'S ME! AsSweetAsYouAre! IM NOT DEAD! IM WRITIN YOUR STORY! AND I'M UPDATING AGAINST MY OWN RULES!**

**Many thanks to **UltimateLoveStorys** who protects my ego from shrinking and reviewed like straightaway!**

Dare 1: I may not start 'booing' every time someone is sorted into Slytherin

"Okay, the person who pulls the short straw has to do the dare or… Umm… say 'Voldemort's Nipple' in front of Snape. Deal?" Lee asked

"Deal!" I chimed

"Deal" said the twins, slipping back to speaking in unison.

I went first, long straw. Then Fred, long straw. George, long straw.

"Damn" Lee noted "So, what do I have to do?"

"You have to boo every time someone is sorted into Slytherin." I giggled

"Oh Hell" at this me and the twins where cackling like, well, witches.

"Okay, now get out" I said

"Huh?" said all the boys

"We'll be arriving at Hogwarts soon, we need to get changed"

"Oh" said Lee starting to blush "We'll be outside then" They all left quite hurriedly.

I pulled down my trunk and pulled out my robes I pulled them on quickly and then called for the boys.

Eventually Fred came out to say that I could come in without my eyes bleeding from Lee's ugliness, I very nearly asked why he was looking.

It took forever for the train to pull into Hogwarts but when it did I gave a gasp. It was beautiful. I couldn't see the castle and it was dark out but they had these ornamental lamps that seemed to give out a sense of home. I immediately stopped worrying about being in a foreign country. I still missed my parents but now it didn't matter.

I heard a bellowed cry of "Firs' Years this way!" and turned my head to see a man who looked that if he stepped an earthquake would follow.

The four of us dawdles over to him, not really caring that everyone else was already over there.

"Alrigh' you four? We go' boats to catch." The man grunted.

"We're comin'." I said pushing Lee in front of me. The man led us to a pier where a great fleet of boats were tied. "No more than four to a boat now" The man thundered, gesturing to the boats. Me, the twins and Lee all clambered in and sat down. We had a long trip ahead of us.

()()()

A woman in a long scarlet robe **(because green is a Slytherin colour [not that I have anything against Slytherin]) **led us into the hall and up to the front where a hat sat on a chair. It sang a song of the four houses and everyone applauded then the list was called.

The first person went to Ravenclaw and then the names kept coming. Soon enough the name Adate, Narcissus was called and I was placed in Gryffindor then the 5th person to be sorted was the first to go to Slytherin and sure enough Lee let out a Boo and he didn't stop there, as the lady at the front had been unable to find out who was doing it he kept going. When Lee's name was called he was almost immediately sorted to Gryffindor, after that for obvious reasons he had to stop booing but Fred took up his mantle and stopped after a boy was sorted into Ravenclaw 2 names after. After what seemed like an age, both twins were sorted into Gryffindor and were the last names called. This was going to be a good year.

()()()

**DONE! AND NOW IM GONNA GO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER BECAUSE THAT WHAT IM HERE FOR! Though I think that I'm more Hufflepuff material than Gryffindork. Ah well.**


	4. Adoption

I'm sorry to announce that I am putting this story up for adoption. Review if you want it.


End file.
